Tears in May, Vegeta's Secret
by Cutegenius
Summary: Bulma discovers Vegeta's darkest secret, what could it be! Final chapter is now up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own dbz and im not making any money of this story (sniff) so pretty please dont sue me, im to cute to go to jail ( gives huge glassey anime eyes) however i did make up tears in may GO ME!

Note: I would like to dedicate this story to my dear freind sara... now let the story begin!

"_ oh mike, how can you leave me like this? After all the love we shared together, was that but a lark?" _A man and woman are standing outside , rose petals fall from the sky. _" Forgive me my darling, but alas..I can not hold on to you much longer..." " It's anouther woman isnt it?" _The man nodds _" yes yes its true, my heart belongs to anouther" " who? oh who could it be?" " my heart weeps to tell you this but it tis none other then RACHEL!" "(GASP)" _ the woman covers her mouth in shock and cannot fight the tears _" this cannot be! I thought she was the sister in law of your ex girfriend who mairied your long lost cousin twice removed!" "I'm so sorry my love, but my soul can no longer bear to go on with the lies, I must leave you.." _ The woman rushes into the mans embrace _" no dont leave me i..i love you!" "im sorry, but this is for..the best.." _the man walks off into the sunset as the woman falls dramatically to her knees in tears. " _Noooooo! (sob)"_

The show ends.......

BLLOOOOOOW.(sniff) a man with tall spiky black hair blows his nose into a tissue and tries to wipe the unstoppable tears from his eyes..." T..That baka.....h..how could he leave marsha like that?! They were my favorit couple! Whaaaaaa! doesnt the moron know that rachel is pregnet with his best friend chriss's son?! (sniff).."

CRASH!

Vegeta turned around to find bulma, standing there, mouth hanging open,speechless, she had dropped the tea tray out of shock.. " oh..shit.." thought vegeta..

Bulma couldnt belive what she had just witnessed...vegeta watching 'Tears in may' the most sappy soap oprea on the air...and he was..CRYING! this had to be some twisted dream, no, a nightmare! 

" um....Vegeta.....are you feeling okay?" " ah...of course I am woman! cant I have a moments peace?!"....vegeta's face was begining to flush...

" um...what were you watching?" vegeta gave a quick glance at the telivision..it was playing the ending credits for tears in may...." NOTHING I WASENT WATCHING ANY THING!........( sweat drop) 'crap she's not buying it'" bulma backed away into the kitchen...she opened the coupord and threw out the bottle of sake, then she continued around the kitchen making sure all the sharp objects were hidden...

Vegeta's face was beging to develop quite a nasty twitch, he had been caught watching a sappy human show....if kakarot ever got word of this, hed never live it down!

Chibi trunks walked in the room.."hi dad whats u...." trunks stopped in his tracks....his father was standing in the middle of the room face blushing...'uh oh...this cant be good'

vegeta stared at his son not able to say a word. trunks gulped.

just then bulma walked in." uh trunks...maybe you should go over to gotens and play okay?"

whew! thats all for now, but if i get lots of nice reiviews i'll write more okay? (wink) okay buh bye!


	2. Chapter 2!

Note To Readers: At first I didn't think that this story would go anywhere, but after reading all your nice reviews I desperately struggled through days of writer's block and an icky cold to come up with the next part of Tears in May. See? It pays off to write the reviews. *sniff*   
  
Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to get some juice, a couple of tissues, and get back to bed.   
  
*Ah-choo!* Oh... Woe is me.....  
  
"Oh sweetie, you're over-reacting" laughed Mrs. Briefs as she poured a hot, brown liquid into little, pink, china tea cups on a silver tray.  
  
"I'm telling you Mother, he was crying his eyes out in front of that t.v. set." said Bulma.  
  
"I think it's sweet, it's so hard to find a sensitive man , I think it's cute."  
  
"Well I think it's creepy, this is the man who spends 24-7 in a gravity room, training himself to death, and only smiles when he thinks of something being beaten to a pulp."  
  
Mrs. Briefs (who had not been listening to a single word of this) merely hummed some cheery old tune as she finished pouring drinks. She picked up the tray and carried it out to the living room where Vegeta was still standing; Frozen in horror of being discovered watching an Earthling soap opera.  
  
"Vegeta, look I made you some hot cocoa."  
  
"W..What?!" his face cringed in disgust.  
  
Mrs. Briefs smiled cheerfully.  
  
"I thought it might make you feel better, you know whenever I have a good long cry nothing cheers me up better than a nice cup of hot cocoa, although jelly buns are good too-"  
  
"DAMN YOU WOMAN I WAS NOT CRYING!"  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I was yawning! Can't you people mind your own business?!"  
  
"Would you like some marsh-mellows in your cocoa?"  
  
(It's amazing how completely oblivious she can be, isn't it?)  
  
"YOU'RE NOT LISTENING!"  
  
"Whoops! Silly me, I guess all this talk about cocoa and jelly buns gave me a little appetite, tee hee. Now, what were you saying?"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
A small cross-shaped vein bulged on Vegeta's forehead. But as much as he would love to smack Bulma's ditsy mom, the blond haired earth woman really scared him sometimes.  
  
At that moment, Dr. Briefs walked in.  
  
"Mmmm... Is that hot cocoa I smell?"  
  
"Yes it is dear, come and have some. Vegeta and I were just about to have a little chat about his t.v. show, Tears in May."  
  
"WE WERE DOING NO SUCH THING!"  
  
Both the Briefs ignored this.  
  
(what can I say, they're senile.)  
  
"Tears in May? That soap opera? I had no idea."  
  
Dr. Briefs took a sip of hot cocoa, then let the familiar black cat on his shoulder have some.  
  
"Here you are Scratches."  
  
"Meow" she quickly lapped it up.  
  
"If you like, I can record it for you from now on.."  
  
"Listen! I was just resting and that stupid show just happened to be on, so drop it!" and with that, he stormed out of the room.  
  
"Oh my!" said Mrs. Briefs. "What do you think that was all about?"  
  
Dr. Briefs took another sip of cocoa.  
  
"I have no idea"  
  
"Meow"  
  
Back in the Kitchen......  
  
Bulma talked on the phone with a worried look on her face.  
  
"I know I said we'd go, but I'm a little worried about Vegeta.... He's been acting a little... strange,"  
  
Vegeta walked in.  
  
"Now what are you plotting?!"  
  
Bulma frowned.  
  
"Hold on Chichi.." Bulma covered the mouthpiece with her hand.  
  
"I'm talking to Chichi, not that it's any of YOUR business, there's going to be a party at Kame-House tonight and I told her that we would come-"  
  
"You what?! I don't have time for party's woman! And I especially refuse to sit in a room watching Kakarot gorge himself!"  
  
"For your information.." retorted Bulma, now beginning to yell. "I was about to cancel! I don't think you should be going anywhere in your condition!"  
  
(Oh boy, here we go..)  
  
"WHAT CONDITION?! I DON'T HAVE A CONDITION!"  
  
"Then What Was That You Were Doing In The Living Room?!"  
  
"NONE OF YOUR DAMN BUSINESS!"  
  
"Why Can't You Just Admit That You're Not Feeling Well?!"  
  
"I'M FEELING FINE! AND I'M GOING TO THAT STUPID PARTY!"  
  
Bulma's eyes widened with shock.  
  
"Oh god..."  
  
"NOW WHAT IS IT?!"  
  
"Vegeta.... Are you on drugs?"  
  
"WHAT?! HAVE YOU COMPLETELY LOST YOUR MIND WOMAN?!"  
  
"I'M JUST ASKING A QUESTION! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL AT ME!"  
  
The walls of Capsule Corp. shook from their shouts.  
  
"THIS CONVERSATION IS OVER!"  
  
"FINE!"  
  
"FINE!" Vegeta marched out of the kitchen and slammed the door behind him.  
  
Bulma grit her teeth.  
  
"Ugg! He's such a- Ooooh!"  
  
"Hello? Bulma are you still there? Hello?..."  
  
Bulma uncovered the mouthpiece and screamed into the phone.  
  
"WE'RE COMING!" and slammed it down hard on the receiver.  
  
*Ok, break time peoples. I know, I know, that wasn't much, but hey, let's see YOU create a masterpiece with a sore throat and a runny nose. (pulls out a tissue and blows her nose) ew... Honestly, the things I do for you people.  
  
Anyway don't worry, it's going to get better soon.... Right after my temperature goes down.   
  
*Cough Cough* ...S..So stick around. Anyone have a cough drop? 


	3. Chapter 3!

(Wow, so many nice reviews asking for the next chapter... I never thought you people would like this story so much! *sniff* You like me! You really like me! (tears of happiness are streaming down my cheeks) Well, that's enough outta me, let's get back to the story!)  
  
At Kame-House....  
  
Vegeta and Bulma finally arrive.  
  
Vegeta crossed his arms and glared disapprovingly at the pink colored shack where he was to spend his evening.  
  
"I don't know HOW you talked me into this..." he growled.  
  
Bulma only narrowed her eyes.  
  
'Who talked WHO into going?!' Is what she wanted to shout in reply, but no... She was not going to give him the satisfaction of ruining her evening..  
  
Bulma walked up to the door, knocked twice and shouted;  
  
"HEEEEEY! WE"RE HERE!"  
  
Master Roshi opened the door.  
  
"Well! So you finally made it huh? What kept ya?"  
  
Vegeta merely "hmpfed" and made his way past Roshi and Bulma into the house.  
  
Bulma, deciding to chew Vegeta out for his rudeness later, turned apologetically to Roshi;  
  
"Don't mind him, he's just in a bad mood, as usual!" She said this last part very loudly making sure Vegeta could hear.  
  
The whole gang had shown up for the party.  
  
Krillin, Yamcha, and Tien were laughing in a conversation, 18 was standing by herself in a corner watching Maron, Goten and Trunks play some board game on the floor, Gohan was talking with Videl, Piccalo was meditating on the other side of the room (although I'm sure those Namik ears are picking up every bit of their conversation...Do ya think Piccalo's the type to eavesdrop?) Goku was of course, chowing down at the snack table while Chichi was enjoying a cup of tea (and yelling something to Goku about table manners..) and Chowsue, Oolong, and Puar were sitting comfortably at the sofa watching something on T.V. (PUAAAAAAR! Sorry..)  
  
Vegeta was in the middle of devising a plan to avoid all social contact, when Master Roshi came up to offer him and Bulma some drinks.  
  
"Well? What's 'yer poison?"  
  
"No thanks, I don't want Vegeta drinking anything right now.." said Bulma remembering the incident earlier that morning.  
  
"It's kind of hard to explain." Bulma put her hand on Vegeta's shoulder to steer him away but he jerked out away from her reach.  
  
"DAMN YOU WOMAN! FOR THE LAST TIME I AM PERFECTLY FINE! AND I'LL DRINK WHENEVER THE HELL I WANT!"  
  
Vegeta's eyes darted to the tray in Master Roshi's hands and he snatched a peculiarly labeled bottle, and in one, sickening feat, gulped it down.  
  
(Heh, he sure showed her. *rolls eyes*)  
  
"WhooHoo!" Master Roshi applauded.  
  
Bulma however, stood in shock, eyes wide open, mouth agape.  
  
"V..Vegeta?! Are you okay?!"  
  
Vegeta tossed aside the empty bottle and crudely wiped his mouth on his glove.  
  
"O..Of course I am! Why wouldn't I be?!"  
  
In truth however, his vision had become slightly fuzzy, and was feeling a bit light headed, but he wasn't going to say anything... Especially not in front of Goku...Oh, excuse me, Kakarot!  
  
"Out of my way!"  
  
Vegeta pushed Bulma away and staggered over to the sofa where Puar, Oolong, and Chowsue immediately made room.  
  
"So what is this garbage?" mumbled Vegeta, referring to the television.  
  
At first, no one was sure if it was safe to answer or not... Then Puar bravely said;  
  
"It's called 'Tears In May', It's one of Master Roshi's favorite programs and he's recording it."  
  
Master Roshi nodded.  
  
"Mhmm, that's right. And tonight's a special episode that they're airing live right now, It's the season finale."  
  
At this Bulma grew pale, so did Vegeta.  
  
Season finale? He hadn't heard of any season finale.  
  
On the screen, a woman (recognized as Marsha) was crying and holding a small picture frame of her and John.. When suddenly a strange, tall, dark, and hansome man enters the scene...  
  
Marsha gasps.  
  
"R...Rex? But how?! I thought you died three years ago in a plane crash on your way to visit your sick aunt in Hong Kong China who was dying of luekimia!"  
  
Rex shakes his head.  
  
"It's true our plane did crash, but I did not die, instead I suffered a severe blow to the head which gave me amnesia. I spent the last three years in Hong Kong as a doctor known as Lee Springfield until recently I regained my memory and rushed home, only to find my beloved Rachel missing!"  
  
Marsha forces back tears.  
  
"Oh Rex, Rachel is getting married to John!"  
  
Rex looks appalled at this.  
  
"Oh no! We must stop them! They may not realize it, but Rachel is actually John's long lost twin sister!"  
  
Marsha again gasps in shock.  
  
"What?! But, But how?!"  
  
"They were separated at birth."  
  
"Oh Rex, this is terrible! The wedding is tonight! Whatever shall we do?"  
  
"We have to think of something fast, before those two make the biggest mistake of their lives!"  
  
Vegeta stands up.  
  
"No *hic* I won't allow it!"  
  
Vegeta began to power up.  
  
"Huh? V..Vegeta? What are you-" But before Bulma could finish, he burst through the ceiling and disappeared out of sight.  
  
"What the heck was that all about?!" said Oolong as bits of wood and plaster fell down from the Sayin-sized hole in the roof.  
  
Needless to say, Vegeta's little outburst caught the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
Bulma desperately turns to Goku.  
  
" You HAVE to go after him! He's obviously drunk, and who knows what he'll do!"  
  
Goku agreed. "Yeah, but where would he go?"  
  
The room, was silent, then Master Roshi spoke up.  
  
"I think I know...."   
  
( Oh yes, another cruel cliff hanger! The more reviews I get the sooner I'll have the next chapter up, and remember; 'Flatter will get you everywhere'.) 


	4. Chapter 4! The moment you've all been w...

( Man, oh man, when's the last time I updated this thing?! Sorry for the long wait people, thanks for sticking with me... Though I still don't get WHY you like this story. Heck, I don't even like it that much and I'M the one who wrote it! shakes her head and sighs you people are soooo weird. Note, all incorrect spelling was intentional and used for a comical effect.)

At the studio.....

Several actors and actresses take their places on an alter setting.

"Alright people, everyone set? Ok, and we are live in 3..2..1.."

A heartfelt scene begins; rehearsed tears and awes are droned out by a classic wedding march played on an organ.

A young, sly looking woman with waist long dark hair (known as the nefarious Rachel!) walks down the aisle in a silvery white gown with lace trimmings. Her glittering veil vaguely conceals her victorious smirk from the unsuspecting, admiring eyes of the guests watching her every step.

Awaiting her is the nervous groom to be. (You all remember John, the cad who dumped Marsha?) Who is still unaware that his supposed fiancee is his long lost twin sister who is pregnant with his best friends child!

Rachel had just about made it to the end of the aisle when-

CRASH!

"Eeeek!"

"What the hell-?"

People scattered out of the way as plaster and wiring rained down from the ceiling.

As the commotion settled, all eyes turned towards the strange, big-haired newcomer standing under their new, free of charge skylight.

Vegeta swayed on the spot for a moment.

"I objeck' to this...this...I OBJECK' TO THIS!"

Racheal puts a hand to John's ear and whispers. "This wasn't in the script!"

John stepped up towards Vegeta. "Just who the hell are you?"

Vegeta swiveled his head towards John, then swiveled it back to the camera crew, then back to John, just to be sure.

"I am Prinsh' Ve.. I'm Prishsh Veggi... Oh, IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO THE HELL I AM!" He raised a shaky finger and pointed it to Rachel.

"SHE is a skanky scamp! BOTH of them! (he's seeing double) and you can't marry either one of them fool!"

A nervous and extremely confused cameraman turns to the seemingly unphased director.

"Uh...Sir? Do you want me to stop rolling?"

"Are you kidding?! This is the most exciting thing that's happened on public television since the Cell broadcast! Don't miss a shot! This is going to triple our ratings!"

"....If you say so..."

Back at Kame House...

Trunks glances at the television screen.

"Hey! Look! My dad's on t.v.!"

All heads turn towards the television set where Vegeta is still swaying back and forth, wagging a finger at a clueless actress in a wedding gown and chanting 'Skanky, skanky, skanky scamp!'

Master Roshi shakes his head. "It's just as I feared, the poor fools gone straight to the t.v. studio."

Bulma panics. "Please Goku! You've GOT to stop him! He's bad enough when he's sober, but now he's just acting crazy!"

"I'm on it!" Goku raises two fingers to his brow, concentrates, and then disappears from sight.

"...I'm counting on you Goku..."

Master Roshi cups his hands around his mouth.

"HEY! WHILE YOU'RE THERE, SEE IF YOU CAN GET SOME OF THOSE FREE T-SHIRTS!"

Back, again, at the studio.

"Skanky, skanky, skanky, scaaaaaaamp!"

Goku suddenly materializes next to Vegeta.

John whispers to Rachel. "Oh great, another freak."

"Cool special effects though.."

Vegeta swiveled his head upwards.

"This has nothing to do with you Kakacarrot! So just stay outta' muh way an' go home!...All three of you!"

At Kame House...

Our heroes watch in suspense, only Goten and Trunks seem to have failed to realize the dire situation that has unraveled.

"Hey, now MY dad's on t.v. too! Hey Gohan, do 'ya think dad might turn into a t.v. star?!"

Gohan puts a hand over his face and groans. "This is NOT good..."

Master Roshi laughs. "Heh heh heeh, it never is with THOSE two! Now the shows _really _gonna' start!"

Bulma holds her hands together and looks upward to the heavens. " Is this some kind of curse from the gods for being too beautiful?"

Meanwhile, at the studio...

"Listen to me Vegeta--huh?" Goku notices that everyone in the room just happens to be staring at them, wide-eyed.

Goku puts one hand behind his head and gives his classic goofy smile. "Heh, heh, sorry about this, we'll be done in a minute, so just go on with what you were doing ok?" Goku returns his attention to Vegeta.

"Listen Vegeta, you're a little drunk right now, so why don't I just take you back to Bulma

and-"

"I AM NO SUCK THING!..._SUCH _THING! I'M MORE SOMBER NOW THAN I'VE EVER BEEN!"

"Um, I think you mean _sober, right?"_

" Oh shut up Goku! What the Hell d'you know about what it is I think anyways?!"

And for a moment, the pure shock of everything had left Goku speechless.

"Oh man, you really ARE messed up! You even called me by my _name!_ You need to get home and lye down."

"Poppy-posh and stick-fiddles! I'm not leaving until this hiccup .. this _outrage _has been dealt with! And a down need any help from a carrot clown like you, so back off!"

Vegeta twirls around and thrusts his finger out at Rachel.

"That wench is a whore I tell you! She's carrying Chriss's brat even as we speak! AND you two are twinsies, double troubles if you ask me!"

A stunned John and Rachel slowly turn their heads over towards the director, their expressions practically begging for help.

But alas, no help can ever come from an eccentric, thick-skulled t.v. director.

"Just go with it! This is t.v. gold!"

With a sweatdrop and a sigh, Rachel slowly and dramatically backed away from John, even her veil could not hide the tear that streamed down her cheek.

"Oh, John... Everything he says... its... its true..." she lowers her head in shame.

John gasps, the shock is almost too much to bear, his handsome, young, plastic surgery face is contorted with both surprise and grief.

"Then....You really do love Chriss more than me?"

Rachel lifts up her veil and looks up at John, her tear-filled eyes meet with his.

"No, it... Its true that Chriss is very dear to me-" She places a trembling hand gently on her stomach.

"He's the father of my baby, and he always will be, but..."

"But?"

"But he is NOT the one that I love."

"Oh Rachel, does.. Does this mean?" A hopeful gleam appears in his eyes.

Rachel turns her head away.

"No. I'm afraid not. Oh John, you were always so kind to me, and Chriss just doesn't have the financial backing to support a family right now, so I just thought-"

"You just thought I, assuming that I was the true father, would be a suitable benefactor until Chriss got back on his feet, is that it?"

"You don't understand! I was thinking about what was best for my child! I thought that would _mean _something to you!...But it doesn't matter anymore. It's time I told you the truth."

"And just what _is _the truth, Rachel?!"

"The truth is I'm not in love with you OR Chriss...The man who my heart belongs to, the one I'm _really_ in love with is HIM!" Rachel runs up and throws her arms around Goku in tears.

"Wait--WHAT?!" Goku's brain has never hurt so much

Back at Kame House....

Chichi jumps up and shoves Oolongs head down out of her way.

"_WHAT?!"_

"Ow! My head!"

"Why that little-KEEP YOUR HANDS OFF HIM YOU HUSSY! GOKU! GET AWAY FROM HER!"

"Um, Chichi, they can't hear you. They're at the t.v. station, remember?" said a nervous Krillin.

"WHAT KIND OF STUPID QUESTION IS THAT?! YOU STAY OUT OF THIS!"

Krillin cowers and backs away.

"GRR... WAIT'LL I GET MY HANDS ON THAT LOUSY, NO GOOD,--"

At the studio...

"Oh, my darling please forgive me, but I could not keep it a secret any longer!" Rachel closes her eyes and sobs into Goku's chest.

"Keep WHAT a secret?! I don't even know you!"

A cross-shaped vein bulges out and throbs on Vegeta's forehead, his blurry-visioned, blood-shot eyes are red with fury as he glares menacingly a Goku.

"SO! YOU WERE IN ON IT TOO?! I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN! ONLY A LOW-CLASS SCUM WARRIOR LIKE YOU COULD BE CABABLE OF SUCK TREASURY!"

(He means "capable of such treachery" in case any of you are confused.)

"Wait! Hold on a minute! I don't even KNOW this girl!"

"ENOUGH TALK!" Bits of plaster rise in the air as Vegeta takes on his super Sayin form and clenches his hand into a fist.

"PREPARE TO BE DEST--Ro_yed..._" Vegeta's slow motion punch misses, and he reverts back to his normal state as he falls forward. Goku catches Vegeta and tries to stand him up straight.

"Wow, you're really wasted, let's get you home."

Vegeta bounces his head up and down a few times then leans on Goku and stares him in the eye, burping in his mouth then blowing it out, straight into Goku's face. Beer breath...eww.

"Ah...Kakarot, did you know that every time you blink your eyes, it makes a 'squish-squish' sound?" Vegeta demonstrated this by blinking his own eyes twice.

Ignoring this, Goku turns his head to the large group of actors and camera crew, who are _still_ staring at them.

"Sorry for all the trouble, it was great meeting you! Alright Vegeta, let's get you back."

Vegeta annoyingly tugs at Goku's sleeve.

"Wait Kakarot, I want to get one of those free t-shirts before we leave!"

"But you don't even _like _wearing t-shirts..."

"SO?! I STILL WANT ONE! hic excush me, I WANT ONE, AND ASH THE PRINCESS OF ALL SAYINS, I COMMAND YOU TO GET ME A FREE T-SHIRT!"

"..blink..uh..."  
"DO I MADE MYSELF CLEAR, YOUNG MAN?!"

Goku puts two fingers on his brow and concentrates.

"_GOKU?! _ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME GOKU?! GO--"

Both Goku and Vegeta vanish.

Tears of joy and awe gush out of the director's eyes.

"Did you see that?! What an ending! What a show! It was pure _brilliance! _ If this doesn't convince those know-it-all-producers to give me an Emmy, nothing will!"

The best-boy tech term used for guy who does lighting sticks his head in the door, one of his hands covers the mouth-piece of a telephone.

"Um, hey boss, the producers are on the phone.."

"Ah-hahahahahahaha! They want to congratulate me for such a stupendous performance, am I right?"

"Um, not exactly sir... They said they're taking the show off the air..."

At Kame House...

Bulma bites her thumbnail as she paces back in forth.

"Ugg! Where are they? What could be taking so long?"

"Re-_lax _Bulma, keep this up and you'll wear a path in my floor!" Master Roshi Gulps down his 5th glass of sake'.

"Lighten up will ya'? Come on over here and have a drink with ME! HaHA!"

"HOW THE HELL CAN YOU THINK ABOUT DRINKING WHEN VEGETA COULD BE RUNNING A-MUCK SOMEWHERE. TRYING TO BLOW UP A CITY OR --AHHHHHHH!"

Bulma Jumps 4 feet backwards as Goku, carrying an unconscious Vegeta, materializes only half of an inch away from where she was just standing.

"Hmm? Oh, hey Bulma. I didn't startle you, did I?"

"N-Never mind that! Is he okay?"

"Vegeta? Sure, he's fine. Sorry it took so long to get here, but he needed to take a little pit-stop to toss up his lunch as well as some of that sake he had."

"But-But why is he unconscious?"

"He must've been pretty tired from all that yelling, right after he was done throwing up he passed out." Goku lays Vegeta down on the floor.

Bulma puts her hands on her hips.

"Hmpf. Well it serves him right! Honestly, he has some nerve, swallowing a whole bottle of sake and running off like that...Jerk, I HOPE HE GETS A KILLER HANG-OVER!"

Bulma turns her head towards the couch.

"Trunks! Pick up your father! We're going home!"

"M'kay..."

Trunks hops over the couch, lifts Vegeta up over his shoulder, and follows his mother out the door.

Piccolo closes his eyes and continues meditating.

"Well, _this _certainly has been interesting..."

"No kidding.." Tien stares out after Bulma, Trunks and the passed-out Vegeta, in disbelief.

Yamcha turns to Krillin and laughs.

"Aw man, I'd sure hate to be around when Vegeta wakes up after _this!_"

"You said it. But wow, _'Tears In May'? _ I can't think of anything more embarrassing, can you?"

Master grins somewhat deviously, there's a twinkle in his sunglasses.

"Heh, heh, I can."

"Huh?" "Huh?"

Krillin, Yamcha, Piccolo, Tien, Chowsue, Puar, Oolong, Android 18, Maron, Goten, Chichi, Goku, Gohan and Videl all watch with curiosity as Master Roshi walks over to the t.v. and presses the eject button on the vcr.

A black video tape pops out and Master Roshi holds it up for the others to see.

"I got the whole thing on tape."

--The End


End file.
